earthboundfandomcom-20200222-history
Lloyd
Lloyd, sometimes written as Loid and Roid (ロイド Roido) is a playable character and one of the main protagonists in EarthBound Beginnings. He is normally the first character to join Ninten (sans Pippi who is temporary), and the only one required to complete the game. Lloyd usually uses guns as his primary weapon, but can also equip the Slingshot and Boomerang. Although most of his stats are weak and is unable to use PSI, his Wisdom stat is high, which allows him to easily make use of items. There are also many battle items that only he can use, such as bottle rockets, flamethrowers, lasers, plasma beams, and bombs, which unlike the later games where bombs are usable by any party member, only Lloyd can utilize them in EarthBound Beginnings. Appearance Lloyd is 149 cm (4'10'') tall and weighs 42 kg (88 lbs).https://kenisu.webs.com/motherencyclopedia.htm He has grey hair. He has freckles on his face and wears black-rimmed round glasses with opaque lenses that obscure his eyes. He wears a red t-shirt, black shorts, yellow socks, and red-white shoes. Biography Lloyd is highly intelligent but suffers from low self-esteem. He is noted to be physically weak; often being called hurtful names such as "weenie", "weakling", or "sissy" by his classmates in Twinkle Elementary. Because of how he is treated, he grew weary of others and thus began to avoid being confronted by hiding in a garbage can on the roof of the school. Because of his fear of being picked on, he doesn't join Ninten until he first proves that he is not trying to pick on him by bringing him a bottle rocket from Sweet's Little Factory. Lloyd then helps Ninten fire off a rocket in Duncan's Factory in order to destroy a rock blocking off the train tracks, allowing them to safely traverse to the likes of Spookane and Snowman via train. When Ninten meets Teddy after performing in the Live House, Lloyd is told by Teddy to stay behind on account of him being a weakling. However, Lloyd returns on Mt. Itoi with the Yucca Desert veteran's tank in tow, firing it to destroy R7038 to rescue his friends and prove his bravery. However, he had arrived just a bit too late, as Ninten, Ana, and Teddy had been heavily wounded by the fight. Lloyd takes them inside the tank and brings them into a clinic located at the foot of the mountain. Ninten and Ana recover, but Teddy is still bedridden as he had sustained the heaviest damage. Lloyd regroups with Ninten and Ana. Lloyd helps them reach the laboratory under the lake on Mt. Itoi by fixing a broken boat. After defeating Giygas, Lloyd is shown returning to Twinkle Elementary to a surprisingly warm welcome by his classmates, being regarded as a hero. In Super Smash Bros. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Lloyd appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a sticker using his clay model from EarthBound Beginnings. Attaching this sticker to the bottom of Ness or Lucas's trophies in The Subspace Emissary increases their PK attack by six. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Lloyd appears as a spirit in the Spirits mode. He is an Ace level primary spirit with two slots that raises the power of Electric attacks. During his fight, which takes place on Magicant, he is represented by Villager, and is accompanied by a red R.O.B standing in for EVE. Lloyd starts the fight carrying a Ray Gun and a Rocket Belt. Bomb-Ombs periodically rain from the sky. Trivia * Lloyd (excluding Pippi) is the only party member in the game required to join Ninten in order to complete Mother, being essential in clearing the path to the Merrysville train station and reaching EVE. * His Japanese name is Roido, which is a pun on roidomegane, meaning "round glasses with plastic rims", the kind of glasses he wears. His name may have been localized as Loid, and ultimately Lloyd because in Japanese, R'' and ''L are pronounced interchangeably, and Loid sounds like the name Lloyd. As a further coincidence, Lloyd means 'grey' in Welsh, which happens to be the colour of his hair. * Lloyd has the second-fewest primary weapons in the entire Mother series, only having two; the Stun Gun and the Air Gun. For comparison, Poo only has one. *Some people theorize that Lloyd was Dr. Andonuts as a child, as they look similar, and are shown to hide in garbage cans. However, this is unlikely due to Dr. Andonuts being far older than Lloyd, and EarthBound taking place in 199X, only around a decade after Beginnings, which takes place in 1988. *Lloyd's blood type is AB. it:Lloyd References Category:Playable Party Members in EarthBound Beginnings Category:EarthBound Beginnings Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:EarthBound Beginnings Category:Spirits in Super Smash Bros Ultimate